


Everybody Get Together!

by FanFicReader01



Series: Crazyverse [3]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Crack, Oneshot, Silly, circus crazie, crazy jani tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: People in the Circus are sad and hurt. Crazy tries to change that





	1. Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I should've found a better title

It’s storming outside and I’m summoned by Father to help the Normal People with keeping the tents and equipment safe. It’s a difficult and even dangerous task but I’m not afraid of the storms.

I even like it when nature rages around the place like that.

The tumultuous sounds a storm creates is like strange music to my ears.  We’re witnessing a wild orchestra of mother Nature herself.

 

‘Are you sure you can let him loose in this weather? Don’t you think he will escape?’, I hear some of the guards talk to Father.

 ‘No, he is our perfect climbing monkey! Don’t worry, he will do the most risky things. Wouldn’t want to lose any of you guys! Anyway, doing unsafe things is what Crazy likes and does best’, Father replies.

Father knows best and I’m glad I can help him out.

 

Suddenly I hear another voice. It’s Little Brother. He is against Father’s choice. I wonder why.

The loud thunder makes it difficult for me to hear them clearly but I decide to walk inside the tent.

 ‘J-Jani!’, the blond guy says surprised.

‘H-Hey, B-Brother!’, I greet him by running towards him and swinging my arms around his neck immediately.

 ‘Boy, what are you doing here?’, Father sounds frustrated.

‘I-I was w-wondering, wh-when can can I start h-helping?’, I want to know as I scratch the back of my head nervously.

 ‘Looks like now is the good time. Be a good boy now and help the Normal Ones’, Father gives me his permission but Little Brother stops me in my tracks.

With bewildered eyes I look into his. Without blinking I keep mine locked with his.

 ‘You should say no’, Little Brother insists.

A storm in his eyes.

 ‘B-but I w-want t-to climb, h-help Father. Y-you should too!’, I stammer confused. I wriggle myself free from his grip and go out into the storm. Little Brother shouts something at me but I can’t hear him over the crackling sound of lightning in the nearby area.

 

\--

 

My work is done in the top of the tent. I climb down and almost slip due to the heavy rain. Instead of panicking, I laugh out loud and let myself fall down the last three meters.

I land smoothly on the ground. Once I’m safely back on the steady soil, I sense Felix’ judging eyes on me. He probably wants to bring me back to my cage but before I let him, I run away.

 I hop, jump and sprint and disappear into the rain. He shouts and curses my name but I pretend to listen only to the sound of water clashing down on the earth.

 While I’m hiding from Felix, I hear a sob.

It’s a very subtle sob but I recognize it as Little Brother’s.

My eyes dart over my surroundings and then I spot the smaller man sitting underneath some canvas but there are holes in it so it doesn’t really protect him from the rain. Maybe he is hiding from someone too, I think.

 Alerted I crouch towards him and sit next to him. At first we both remain silent until LB speaks up.

‘Hey, Jani.’

His voice is shaky and he’s trembling all over his body. He must be cold from the rain.

 ‘Wh-why are y-you sad?’, I ask concerned. He shrugs his shoulders but I bet he knows the answer so I try again.

 ‘Y-you’re sad, L-Little Brother. I-, I d-don’t like y-you sad.’

LB finally looks me in the eyes. ‘Why do you keep listening to my father? He gives you all the life threatening tasks!’

 ‘B-but I l-like h-helping Father!’, I protest. What’s all the fuss about?

‘Yes, I understand that but your life is more important than just being his slave’, Little Brother now snaps.

 His eyes still hold that storm in them. I want to cool him down.

‘D-don’t be s-so mad. I-I’m not d-dead, see?’, I proudly pat myself on the chest and smile my brightest smile.

A faint grin appears on LB’s sorrowful face now but there are still tears rolling down his cheeks.

 I move closer to him.

‘Wha- what are you doing?’, Little Brother stammers.

‘I- I don’t w-want to s-see you c-cry’, I reply before I lick some of his tears away. They taste salty but there’s another aroma to them as well. I think his sweetness gets reflected in the tears.

 The sudden gesture leaves LB shocked. Then he gives me a new smile. His eyes become glossy through new tears and then his arms are felt around my body. He is hugging me.

 ‘You’re too good for me, Jani’, Little Brother laughs and cries at the same time. I didn’t think it was possible.

 ‘N-now I h-have to lick your n-new tears away’, I snort but I’m also glad LB isn’t that sad anymore.


	2. Wolfy

I’m sitting in the clinic to have my monthly inspection. Because I’m always curious what the doctors do, I arrive earlier and find Wolfy.  He doesn’t like me much but I like him though.

 His body language tells me: angry.

But his eyes tell me something I associate with: soft and caring.

I could be wrong though. After all, I’ve never been good at deducting people’s emotions.

 

 ‘What are you doing here?’, Wolfy grunts at me when he notices me standing next to his bed.

‘W-wanted to b-be early. H-how are th-the docs he-helping y-you?’, I want to know.

 ‘They ain’t doing shit. Doc told me he’d get me some bandages but he hasn’t returned yet. And I don’t like the looks those guards are giving me’, Wolfy answers.

Only now do I realize there are four sturdy looking men guarding the room. I wave at them and smile but one of them only gives me his middle finger.

 Now I return my attention to Wolfy. He is still strapped to his sickbed.

 ‘They ignored you, huh? They always do’, he chuckles. He tilts his head a little, looks me in the eyes and commands: ‘Now fuck off, Jani. It’s not your turn yet.’

 ‘B-but you a-are hurt. C-can I not h-help you?’, I look around me but there’s no sign of a doctor.

I return my attention to Wolfy and look at his body.

There are a few bruises on his body and I see his hand is bleeding. I hop closer and take his hand in mine.

He tries to pull away.

 ‘Let go off my hand’, he snaps.

The guards aren’t taking any action so I keep Wolfy’s hand in mine. I inspect the wound. It looks like a simple cut.

 ‘What the- You can’t just lick a wound, you idiot!’, he growls and I quickly retreat.

‘I-, I’m s-sorry. O-only wanted t-to h-help’, I stammer as I back away slowly.

Now a doctor arrives and roughly pushes me away from the sickbed.

 ‘Crazy, what do you think you’re doing here? You’ll have to wait outside’, the doctor commands me.

He takes a threatening stance and I don’t like the man’s glasses. You can’t see his eyes behind them so for me he’s almost unreadable.

‘It’s okay, doc. The boy is only trying to help’, Wolfy suddenly stands up for me.

‘Amazing, now will Crazy be a _good_ boy and wait outside the tent, please?’, the doctor ogles me and I nod.

 Without further questioning, I walk outside the tent and await my next command.


	3. Stitchy

‘S-Stitchy?’

‘Jani? Is that  you?’, Stitchy sounds sleepy.

‘Y-you still a-awake?’, I want to know. A grunt.

‘Well, I am now. What’s the matter, Jani. Something’s on your chest?’, I can see Stitchy crawl up and scratch his bald head. It makes me wonder: what’s there to scratch when you have no hair left?

 ‘A d-devil’, I joke and I hear my friend chuckle in reply.

‘N-no, I j-just co-couldn’t sl-sleep’, I mutter.

‘Oh, really?’, Stitchy asks amused. He gestures me to craw closer to him and so I join him on the mattress.

 ‘I- I was won-wondering… D-do tho-those sc-scars hurt?’, I’ve never asked Stitchy but I’m actually curious about his many scars.

 ‘Some hurt. Others itch. Luckily for me, I don’t feel most of them anymore. A few scars give me a numbness. Can’t feel anything on those places’, Stitchy replies.

 ‘C-can I… to-touch them?’

‘Eh, of course but why? Am I that interesting to you?’, Stitchy outs a soft laugh. I nod eagerly while my fingers are moving restlessly.

 ‘T-thanks, St-stitchy!’, I clap my hands before I carefully approach the other man’s face. I decide it’s better to be careful.

 A part of his right cheek looks and even feels like an old rag. I trail over it and move my hand to the left side of Stitchy’s face.

 There are two long scars on the top of his head and where they collide, they merge into one bigger scar that goes all the way down: over his left eye to his upper lip.

 When I go over his closed eye with my nail, he flinches and hisses.

‘S-sorry!’, I stutter.

 ‘It’s okay. Can you stop, though?’, Stitchy asks me politely. For Stitchy, I obey because I sincerely like him.

 ‘O-of course.’

‘Thank you, Jani. And what do you think?’

 ‘Y-your skin f-feels and l-looks i-interesting’, I answer. ‘Y-you’re beautiful, y-you know?’, I add.

The compliment makes Stitchy look up, flabbergasted.

 ‘Are you serious, Jani? I look like a creepy voodoo doll!’

‘B-but I l-like the v-variety y-you display. No-not only i-in your actions b-but also yo-your body!’, I try to explain. It’s not exactly what I wanted to say, but I think he’ll understand me.

 ‘Oh, well… uh, thanks’, Stitchy mutters.

‘I-I’ll go t-to sleep now’, I whisper.

 ‘Want to sleep next to me?’, Stitchy ask. I nod and smile at him.

I lay next to him and wrap my arm around his back. He turns around so he faces me.

 ‘Goodnight, Jani’, he softly presses a kiss on my forehead.

For me kisses come unnatural to do so myself, so instead I give Stitchy a quick lick on his cheek. It makes him chuckle.

 ‘Why do you always lick people?’, he wants to know.

I shrug my shoulders.

 ‘B-because I a-am crazy a-after all!’


	4. The Great Saarestos

‘You are not going to hurt me, right? Or you will deeply regret it’, Hammy, the Second Saaresto, gives me a threatening look. Somehow there’s a red glimmer in his left, cold blue eye.

 ‘N-no! W-when did I e-ever hurt m-my partners?’, I mutter offended as I take out my throwing knives.

Faith had it that my previous partner suddenly got sick and now they needed a replacement. That replacement was the Great Saaresto or should I say Saaresto _s_?

 I see the Second Saaresto heavily shake his head and when our eyes meet again, the red has disappeared.

 ‘I believe in you, Jani’, from what I understand, it’s Jer speaking. The more friendly third brother of the Great Saaresto.

 With confident strides he walks over to the wooden plank and readies himself.

There are now three lovely knives between my fingers and I throw them all at once. One above Saaresto’s head and one underneath his arms.

 ‘Child- Child play’, I exclaim amused when I see the Great Saaresto’s worried face.

‘You better not miss your target or I’ll have you beheaded’, Hammy now speaks up again. He scowls me.

 ‘D-don’t wo-worry! T-try to believe i-in me’, I snort insulted but I like to toy with him.

Most people are scared of the Great Saarestos. Because they can’t understand the concept of three people sharing the same body. For me, it seems perfectly logical.

 

Just to play with him, I “accidentally” miss my target by only a hair. The dagger grazes the man’s finger.

 ‘YOU IDIOT!’, Hammy screams dramatically and runs to me.

I remain at my booth with the knives. Hammy grasps my hand with his bloodied one. He is surprisingly strong and I have to release the knives in my hand until they fall on the ground.

 ‘Don’t y-you thi-think you’re ex-exaggerating?’, I snort with a sheepish smile.

‘You think this is funny?’, he snaps but I only have to laugh. I inspect his hurt finger. There’s indeed a cut.

 ‘Y-yes. It- it isn’t that m-much blood anyway’, I say as he finally releases me from his iron grip.

‘You think so? Look at all the blood!’, Hammy growls. Now he shows me his back and seems to have a conversation with his brothers again. I patiently await for him to be ready to face me.

 When he does, it’s Hammy who talks to me again.

‘I want you to clean up the mess _you_ created’, he says in a very commanding tone.

‘A-Alright’, I say while rolling my eyes a few times.

I take a hold of the wounded hand and look at it. Quickly I look around in our training area. There are no docs to be seen so it can’t be helped.

 Without hesitation I lick up the blood that oozes from the Second Saaresto’s finger.

‘Well, that’s one way to clean up a wound’, the man chuckles while he brushes through my short hair with his free hand.

There’s a dirty smile displayed on his red lips.

 ‘Now that’s a good boy. Suck it clean’, H murmurs totally amused while he pets my hair.

Suddenly he pulls his finger out of my mouth. Saaresto shows a worried expression.

 ‘Are you… Did I-, did _Hamartia_ hurt you?’, the clear blue of Jer shines through his eyes.

‘N-no. I-I hurt you g-guys. I’m s-sorry’, I murmur.

 ‘It’s okay, Jani. I’ll have a word with my brother now. So if you excuse me’, Jer nods at me and then walks away.

 I decide I’ll wait again. While the Saarestos are arguing with each other, I take care of my knives by cleaning them and then sharpening them anew.


End file.
